


My Soul Sings Out To Yours

by MockStarAQ



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockStarAQ/pseuds/MockStarAQ
Summary: Fluffy and Smutty Songfic. Shea wants to do something romantic for Sasha. Something that will sweep her off her feet.





	My Soul Sings Out To Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on a song fic using various songs from various genres and including various mini prompts from the Artificial Queens requests. Fluff, Smut, and more fluff, what more could you need? Songs cited in the end notes.  
> With that, I rest my case.

Shea absolutely loved music. It was one of the things that never failed to put her in a good mood and make her nostalgic. When she met and then eventually started dating Sasha, it was clear that she loved music too, singing along happily to most every song that came on the radio in the car or on Spotify when hanging out at one of their respective places, her beautiful voice ringing through Shea’s ears even when they were apart. 

“I have some sort of music on pretty much all the time.” She admitted on one of their first dates over their dinner. “I would kill on Beat Shazam because I love all kinds of music. “She giggled into her wine. 

"Same! We should get on together and win that money!” She said, and Sasha grinned widely. They high-fived and burst out laughing, Shea bringing Sasha’ s hand to her lips as the chatter of the restaurant swept over them, the background music barely audible. Sasha’s gorgeous eyes were shining with the light of the candle on the table, the dim lighting framing her head and giving her a halo of light. 

*I’ve never fallen from quite this high. Falling into your ocean eyes* 

When they decided to move in together, the day itself was fueled by caffeine and giddiness and dance music and love. Shea was amazed that they got anything done because they were stopping frequently to sing and dance around, getting more and more slap happy as the day wore on. Sasha surprised both of them by “twerking” on Shea, blushing an even deeper shade of red when Shea grabbed her hips and went along with it, egging her on with words and neck kisses. 

“Go Zander, go Zander, go Zander.” 

(Laughing awkwardly) “Why are you like this?” 

(In between kisses) “Because I love you so so soooo much. And this moment is too rare for me to pass up, so don’t stop baby.” 

*See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind* 

When they were finally done moving everything, they stripped down to their underwear and collapsed on their new sectional couch, Shea sitting in the “sweet spot” where the two halves met, leaning against the pillows, and Sasha laying on her chest. The music playing in the background was soft, the words washing over Shea’ s head. She just watched Sasha, watched her hands smooth over Shea’s bare chest, watched her leave tired kisses against Shea’s skin that made her heart flutter, watched her eyes get heavier and heavier until she was asleep, her breathing soft and slow. Gravity slowly did its thing, and Sasha was soon laying on Shea’s legs, her head on her lap. Sasha’s arms wrapped around her legs, ensuring Shea wouldn’t move from the couch for the rest of the night. Shea stroked Sasha’s bald head and bare back, tracing her muscles and along her spine. She looked so small and innocent, and Shea wanted to protect her, even though she didn’t need her to. She couldn’t help but take a picture and post it on her Instagram story. 

*Happy Sasha, Sleepy Sasha, zzz, zzz, zzz* 

She took a few more pictures of Sasha, even taking one of her sleeping face, that one she made her phone background. She looked so angelic in her sleep that it made Shea cry, she felt so honored to see her so vulnerable. 

*Would you let, me, see beneath your beautiful? * 

As her phone blew up with fans freaking out, Shea very carefully slid down so she was laying on her back, so as to not wake Sasha up. She stirred a little as Shea moved her off her lap, but fell back asleep when Shea laid her head directly over her heart. Shea fell asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around Sasha, exhausted but so, so happy and full of love. 

*I love you this big. Eyes have never seen. * 

Each day that passed was like a dream come true. Being near Sasha so much was both calming and electrifying. She happily accepted and reciprocated cuddles, hugs, and kisses. She let Shea hold her and press gentle kisses onto her face and neck for hours at a time when Shea was overly stressed or they hadn’t seen each other in a while due to gigs. Holding Sasha never failed to calm her down. Sasha had this ability to sense when Shea needed to hold her, interrupting her work by climbing on her lap or hugging her tightly so that Shea would become distracted and return her affection, eventually ending up on the couch or the bed where Shea could reach her face to kiss it, rotating her head to offer up a new patch of skin to be lavished and distract Shea with, sometimes managing to sneak a kiss of her own onto Shea’s cheek or chin. Shea knew that Sasha could be doing so many other productive things besides comforting her, but she did so voluntarily, and Shea knew that she loved the intimacy, that she needed it too. 

(arms outstretched) “Come here darling.” 

(Face buried in her neck) “Don’t you have a drawing to finish?” 

“Later, it’s cuddle time right now.” 

(pressing a kiss against her chin) “OK.” 

“Do you want me to get some lavender?” 

(tightening her grip on her, into her cheek) No, don’t let go of me please.“ 

(rubbing her back) "OK, I won’t. I’m staying right here” 

Sasha loved to wrap her arms around Shea from behind and kiss her neck and ears when she was cooking or otherwise facing away from Sasha, distracting her to the point of their food burning or the abandonment of a project when Shea turned to kiss her back, sometimes getting extremely carried away. 

“Babe, I’m trying to make dinner.” 

(while kissing her shoulder blade) “I know.” 

(sighing as she turned around to hug her) “You’re so needy.” 

(nuzzling into her chest) “I know.” 

(Kissing her forehead) “If the rice burns it’s your fault” 

“That’s fine.” 

(backing her up against a wall) “You’re dangerous.” 

“You love it.” 

(kissing her neck) “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” 

She let Shea pick her up and carry her around the apartment like a doll, sometimes asking to be picked up, sometimes using momentum or sheer strength to knock them both on the floor, pin Shea’s arms down and pepper her face with kisses. 

(rolling over and kissing her cheek) “Good morning sleepy-head, what do you want for breakfast?” 

(still half asleep) “Pancakes. With chocolate chips.” 

“Chocolate chip pancakes it is then.” (walks around to her side of the bed, pulls the covers off, and picks her up) “Let’s go in the kitchen.” 

(wraps her arms around her neck, her legs around her waist, and nuzzles her head into the crook of her neck) “OK.” 

******* 

“It’s getting late, we should get to bed.” 

(yawns) “Yeah.” 

(turns off tv, gets up and starts walking towards the bedroom) “You coming?” 

(makes grabby hands and pouts) “Can you carry me? Please?” 

(rolls eyes and goes back to her) “I guess.” 

“Yay.” 

(gently cradles her) 

(wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her cheek) “Thank you Jer-bear.” 

(leans in and kisses her forehead) “You’re welcome Zander.” 

********* 

(randomly spins her around and picks her up when she’s not expecting it) 

(shriek laughs) “Put me down!” 

(laughs while spinning them around) “Never!” 

(giggling) “I’m getting dizzy! You know I get motion sick! I will puke on you!” 

(stops spinning them and kisses her shoulder blades and chest) “We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” 

“No.” (shoves her shoulders, causing her to lose balance and fall on her ass.) “We wouldn’t want that at all.” (kneels on her hands and grabs her face, attacking it with kisses) 

“Ow, that hurt!” 

“Warn me before you pick me up then!” 

(tugs her hands out from underneath her knees, grabs her face, and kisses her hard) “But that takes all the fun out of it. Your face was priceless!” 

(rolling her eyes) “Whatever. Just wear ass pads next time you try that again.” 

“Is that a promise or a threat?” 

“Get your mind out of the gutter.” 

(smiles before pulling her closer and making them fall on their backs) “But I like it down here, it’s more fun.” 

(smiles while shaking her head) “You’re ridiculous.” 

“But you love me anyway.” 

(still smiling while pulling her in for a kiss) “Eh, debatable.” 

(rolling her onto her back and rolling on top of her) “Let me help eliminate any doubts then.” 

(challenging her with her eyes) “Be my guest.” 

*I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted* 

She shyly showed Shea how she liked to be touched in bed and rolled into her touch when she took over for her. She was both submissive and responsive to Shea’s touch and dominant and responsive to Shea’s pleads when the time was right. They moved in time with the heavy beat of Shea’s “late night love-making” playlist, feeding their passion and hunger. As much as Sasha rolled her eyes at the cheesy playlist name, especially during their frequent morning escapades, she would often remind Shea to turn it on as things got heated, losing herself in the music and the pleasure. Nothing was more beautiful than Sasha leaning over her while her limbs felt like jelly, sweaty with a cocky and satisfied look on her face, gently stroking and kissing her cheeks or her shoulders with the music thudding around them. Except for Sasha fucked out beneath her, eyes glazed over with pleasure, struggling to function as Shea sang the words of whatever song was playing in the background as she held her lover, rubbing her skin and watching her as she came down and recovered. 

“Am I doing this right?” 

(red in the face with the sheets screwed up in her hands) “uh huh, that, that feels so good. Oh don’t stop.” 

***** 

“Babe? The playlist?” 

“I thought you hated that playlist?” 

“I don’t hate the playlist, the name’s a little annoying, but I love it, I love the way you thrust in me to the to the beat of the music, I love….” 

(fumbling for her phone) “I’m putting it on right now.” 

***** 

(crawling next to her and kissing her cheek) “How was that for you?” 

“So good.” 

(resting her head on her chest and stroking her cheek) “You needed that, I can tell.” 

“Yeah, you’re so good to me.” 

(kissing her chest)“You’re so good to me, the least I can do is return the favor.” 

“Please, you make it so easy to lavish you. My precious pillow princess.” 

(blushing wildly) “I am not a pillow princess! First of all, we’re not lesbians, secondly, I love to top, but you’re the one who begs to top most of the time!” 

“And you happily spread your legs for me.” 

“Whatever.” (nipping at her skin) 

“Ow.” 

(smirking as she let go and kissed the bite mark she left) 

***** 

(cooing as she wrapped her in her arms) “That’s it Baby, keep taking deep breaths for me.” 

(whimpering) 

(stroking her face) “It’s OK, you’re OK, I know I gave you a lot tonight, you did so good. Did I make you feel good? Did you like what I did to you?” 

(closing her eyes at her touch and moaning in affirmation, nodding shallowly as she draws in a breath) 

“There you go, keep breathing. I’m so glad you enjoyed tonight.” (pressing a kiss against her forehead as she sings softly) 

“*Your body is a wonderland*” 

Each day, Shea fell more and more in love with Sasha, more than she thought possible. She wanted to scream from the rooftops about how much she loved Sasha. Wanted to write a infinite number of songs about her. Wanted to find some way to show Sasha just how much she loved her. It wasn’t their anniversary, or one of their birthdays, or a holiday, or even a big milestone, but she felt like doing something grand for Sasha. Something that would sweep her off her feet. As Sasha’s melodic voice rang throughout her life, the wheels began to turn, and she slowly formulated a plan. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with?” Sasha asked one night as she got ready for dinner with some friends. 

“I’m sure, I barely know them, and it will be good for you to have some friend time without me there.” Shea answered, coming up behind her and adjusting her shirt collar. 

“I guess, I’m just going to miss you.” she said as she turned around into Shea’s arms, trying to sound seductive, but failing. 

“You’ll be gone for 3 hours at the most, I’m not leaving the apartment, I’ll be right here when you get back, promise.” Shea said as she kissed Sasha on the forehead. 

“Because I’ll be busy planning the surprise of your life.” She though as she tightened the embrace. 

“I know.” Sasha sighed as she wrapped her arms around Shea. “I need to get going, I love you.” she said as they broke apart and walked to the door. 

“I love you. Be careful, text me when you get there.” Shea smiled. 

“I will.” Sasha promised as she kissed Shea’s cheek before walking down the hallway. Shea closed and locked the door behind Sasha. With a fire in her step, she turned towards the bedroom to prepare for Sasha’s return. 

She cleaned their room, changed the sheets, placed flowers, lit candles, brought out champagne, and dimmed the lights to make the space seem more romantic, deciding against the traditional rose petals on the floor. She changed into a dress top and pants and was adjusting her tie when she heard the door unlock. 

“Babe, I’m home!” Sasha called out as she came in, and Shea could hear her keys go on the hook and her shoes go in the basket. 

“In the bedroom!” She called out, nerves increasing, even though she was confident in her plan. 

She could hear Sasha’s footsteps, and she got her Spotify playlist pulled up just before Sasha walked in. 

Her eyes widened, taking in the room. 

“Jer-bear, what’s all this for?” She asked as Shea walked over to her, champagne flutes in hand. She handed one to Sasha, who took a shaky sip. 

“What, I can’t spoil my love without having my motives questioned?” She joked as she fixed the collar of Sasha’s shirt with her free hand. 

“What! No, I didn’t mean. ” 

“Babe, it’s OK.” Shea comforted Sasha, cupping the back of her bald head with her free hand and pressing a kiss against her forehead. “I’m joking. Come here, I made something for you.” She led Sasha to the middle of the room, holding her hand. She put down her glass before grabbing her phone from the bed. Shea looked back at Sasha, her eyes were confused, holding on to Shea’s hand like a lifeline. She showed Sasha what was on her phone, and she watched her eyes tear up. She mouthed the name of the playlist as she reached a shaky hand out and scrolled through the songs that Shea had painstakingly chosen. 

“Love songs for my Zander” 

“Do you like it?” 

“I love it, you made me a playlist like we used to when we were in high school. Jer-bear, I..” Sasha choked out before Shea’s hand on her face stopped her words, wiping away her tears. Shea pressed play, and as the opening notes of the first song rang out, she threw her phone on the bed. 

“Dance with me.” 

Sasha nodded before handing Shea her glass, and she put it down next to hers. Sasha timidly wrapped her arms around Shea, and with an encouraging look from Shea, stepped closer and rested her head on her shoulder. Shea wrapped her arms around Sasha’s waist, pulling her flush to her body. They swayed side to side like they were at a high school dance for a long time, Shea lost track of exactly how long. She was entranced by Sasha, her heart singing out the words of the songs to her, rubbing her back and head, sometimes pressing grateful kisses against the side of her head, breathing deeply to smell her scent. 

*You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine* 

*If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you* 

*Every little thing that you do, I’m so in love with you, baby I’m amazed by you* 

*Love was made for me and you* 

*Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they’re not shining* 

*Cause all of me, loves all of you* 

*Every long-lost dream, led me to where you are* 

*I love you and that’s all I really know* 

Her trance was broken when she realized Sasha was crying harder, when she felt her tears seep through her shirt and onto her skin and heard her uneven breath. She pulled away slightly, enough to see Sasha’s face. Her teary eyes were red, but her bright blue pupils shone in the light. 

*Crayola doesn’t make a color for your eyes* 

“Are you OK? Are you in pain?” She asked as she wiped away her tears with one hand, keeping the other wrapped around her. 

“No, I’m fine, these are happy tears.” Sasha smiled, leaning into Shea’s hand. “You’re just so good to me. You bought me good champagne and flowers and candles and it smells amazing in here , and you made me a playlist, like 16 year old me would have died and gone to Heaven if someone made me a playlist, and you look amazing, and I probably look like shit right now, and I don’t know what I did to deserve all of this, to deserve you, and I just love you so fucking much it hurts. People are willing to buy me things, and give me things that are super generous, but I truly feel so spoiled by you, but in a good way, and I don’t know how the heck I’m supposed to top this.” She laughed, tears flowing at a steady pace. But I wanna try, I wanna-“ 

Shea stopped her rambling with a soft kiss. 

"You exist, and you agreed to go on a date with me, to move in with me, to be with me. And you love me for who I am, not for money or fame, I am truly myself around you. And you, you are just so fucking amazing, and I fall more and more in love with you each and every day. ” She whispered against her lips, beginning to cry herself. “I want the entire fucking world to know that I am hopelessly and madly in love with Sasha Velour, my beautiful, talented, extraordinary Zander. But I want to make sure you know that first and make sure you know that for the rest of time.” She deepened the kiss, and she felt Sasha’s hands cup her face, wiping away her tears. They held each other close as they kissed, hands exploring each other’s bodies, swaying gently. 

They broke apart, and Sasha gave Shea a gentle Eskimo kiss, her face in her hands. Shea stepped away and retrieved their champagne, handing Sasha her glass. 

“Cheers.” They toasted and drained the rest of their glasses before setting them back down. Shea grabbed Sasha’s hands and raised them to her lips. 

“Do you want to dance some more? Or do you want to go to bed?” She asked with a wink, and Sasha giggled. 

“Bed sounds amazing, but I think I want to dance just a little bit longer.” She said with a slight blush on her cheeks. “ Umm, could you, umm, you know how after sex you sometimes, umm.” 

“You want me to sing to you.” Shea said, and Sasha’s cheeks flushed an even deeper red. 

“You, you don’t have to, you’ve already done so much for me tonight, and..” 

“Zander, baby.” Shea interrupted her rambling. “I would love to sing to you. In fact, I want to sing to you, for me just as much as for you. It would be an honor to serenade you.” 

Sasha smiled, her cheeks staying red as Shea brought her hands up to her lips once more. She wrapped Sasha’s arms around her neck, then reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer before wrapping her arms around Sasha’s waist, leaving more space in between them even though she ached to pull her closer. This time, their dancing was smoother, they were better able to control their movements and take more controlled steps as they weren’t pressed together tightly. And Shea sang along with the songs, having committed them all to memory when thinking of Sasha. When she was missing her while she was touring and when she was sitting right next to her. When they were happy and when they were fighting. Songs for all sides of Sasha that she had been allowed to see, and some that she hadn’t seen, and some that she hoped to never see. She poured her heart into the melody of the songs and the lyrics as she gazed into Sasha’s eyes while she sang, wanting to show her love in every way she could. She didn’t have to worry about how Sasha was feeling, because it was obvious. 

Her shirt was rumpled from holding on to Shea so tightly, and her collar had popped back up, but Shea didn’t care about that. She cared about her smile. Her beautiful smile that was as bright as her still teary eyes and her still flushed cheeks. She exuded happiness and contentment, even singing along with some of the words, giving Shea’s love back to her. 

*Do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella. Don’t need no slippers or a party dress, the way you’re lookin’ right now is what I like the best* 

“How do you feel right now?” She asked, even though she had a pretty good idea. 

“I feel so loved, and happy, and giddy, and thankful, thank you so much Jer-bear, this is perfect.” She said as she leaned in and kissed Shea’s cheek. 

“You are so welcome, I loved being able to do it for you. I do have a question though.” 

“What is it?” 

“Would you mind if I shared the songs on social media? I want to share my heart with the world, starting with just how much I love you.” 

“That would be lovely, just change the name of the playlist, I don’t want everyone and their brother calling me Zander, you are literally the only person I like calling me that, and if that’s in the name, you know everyone’s going to be calling me that.” 

“Oh, no. I’ll make a new, public playlist with the songs, that way we can keep the original to ourselves.” She said as she poked Sasha in the side and grinning when she twisted away from it laughing. She cupped Sasha’s face in her hands and kissed her again, the emotion of the night making her more touchy-feely than usual. She felt Sasha’s hands caress her chest, and it made her feel light-headed. 

“Should we put on your sex playlist now, or can we wait a while?” Sasha asked into the kiss, her hands trailing over her arms, her desperation evident in her voice. In response, Shea turned them around and shoved Sasha onto the bed before moving to stand in between her legs. Sasha’s eyes lit up with approval and hunger as she propped herself up on her hands. She fumbled for Shea’s phone, changed the playlist and threw her phone back on the bed as Shea stripped naked, too desperate to wait for Sasha to help her like she usually did. As the first few notes rang out, a familiar heat rose deep in Shea’s stomach, and it took all of her self-control not to completely surrender herself to Sasha’s body, she still wanted to stay present and keep control. 

She crawled onto the bed and over Sasha, letting her cup her face and kiss her again. Shea slowly unbuttoned Sasha’s shirt, pushing it off her shoulders and pulling away slightly so Sasha could take it all the way off. Her lips traveled to Sasha’s chest, kissing, licking, and suckling at her collection of tattoos and her nipples and leaving small, strategically placed love bites in places where no one else, especially the fans, could see them. It was a secret for them alone. Sasha’s nails dug into her back, and she let out the first of many groans that Shea planned on drawing from her lips that night. She tried to pull Shea’s head back up to kiss her lips again, but Shea just settled at her neck, scraping the skin with her teeth, not hard enough to leave a mark, and Sasha hissed. She felt the bed shift as Sasha adjusted, and one of her hands slipped between their bodies and wrapped around Shea’s erection. Shea quickly grabbed Sasha’s wrist, causing her to reflexively let go, and pinned it to the bed. 

“Let me give you love, you’ve given so much to me tonight, let me give you some back.” Sasha whimpered, her spine arching as Shea nipped at her neck. Shea intertwined their fingers and squeezed her hand in a comforting way, and Sasha’s body relaxed beneath her. Shea released her hand and wrapped her arms under her armpits and over her shoulders. She leaned forward, pushing Sasha backward until her back hit the mattress. She moved up to her ear and pressed a kiss right next to it. 

“Tonight is my gift to you. Please trust me right now.” She whispered, rubbing Sasha’s head. 

“I do, I do trust you.” Sasha said as she wrapped her arms around her. Shea locked their lips together again as she opened her mouth to say something else, and Sasha melted into the bed beneath them. Her hands found Shea’s back again as she moved back to her neck and began lavishing her skin with kisses, careful not to leave any marks. Sasha’s hips bucked, and her nails clawed at Shea’s back. Her hands traveled to Shea’s ass, and she squeezed her cheeks. In response, Shea grinded against her clothed erection, and her hips bucked again. She sat back and on Sasha’s legs, ignoring her grabby hands as she broke their tight embrace. She grabbed a hold of her own erection and started pumping herself as Sasha’s eyes got huge, and she whimpered as she tried in vain to touch Shea, but her arms were just barely too short, and her finger tips grazed air. Shea gave Sasha a show of dramatically touching herself, letting out exaggerated moans and using large movements as Sasha attempted to grind against Shea, desperate for some relief from her still clothed erection. She palmed herself, but Shea quickly moved her hand away and gave her a warning look. Shea readjusted her weight so Sasha’s movements were even more limited, and she hissed in frustration as Shea’s precum dripped onto her stomach. Timidly, Sasha reached out with her finger and scooped it up before enthusiastically sucking it off, her eyes tempting, teasing. She let out a purr, and her body language seemed to say, “This could be you.”, and Shea couldn’t help but react, licking her lips at the expense of a Sasha smirk. Shea wanted to fuck that smirk off her face. 

As slowly and as teasingly as she possibly could, she raised herself off of Sasha’s lap, let her fingers travel down to her pants, undid the clasps, and pulled them down her legs, sitting on Sasha’s legs when she tried to kick them off so she could pull them off painfully slow. While she was facing that way, she bent down to take off her socks just as slowly, giving Sasha a perfect view of her ass. She kissed Sasha’s feet and sucked on her toes, and Sasha jerked them away with a grunt of disapproval, so Shea stopped. She turned back around to see Sasha’s red face and tented up underwear and hands flexing awkwardly at her sides, unsure of what to do, but desperate to do something. Shea kissed up Sasha’s legs, letting her grab hold of her hair as she settled at the fabric of her underwear. She nuzzled Sasha through her underwear, and she heard her release a sigh of relief as her body both relaxed and curved into Shea’s touch. Shea licked and kissed at Sasha’s covered erection languidly as her moans filled the air, still holding out on giving her what she really wanted and what Shea wanted to give her. She slowly kissed her way back down Sasha’s legs, inching her underwear down along with her until she was completely bare beneath her. 

God she was beautiful. 

*Although my heart is falling too, I’m in love with your body* 

Shea moved back to Sasha’s erection, licking it up and down a few times for good measure and to hear Sasha’s moans again, resisting the urge to take her into her mouth. She pulled back quickly and sat up to Sasha’s protests. 

“Don’t worry Lovey, I’m not done showing off for you yet.” Shea cooed. She squatted over Sasha’s legs and reached between her own legs. She slowly pulled out her favorite butt plug and showed it to Sasha. 

“Do you know what this means?” She asked as she twirled the base between her fingers. “It means I’m all ready for you.” She watched Sasha’s eyes widen and her face get a deep shade of red, and she nodded, hips thrusting upwards involuntarily. Shea leaned over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. She squeezed some onto her hand and went to coat Sasha’s erection with it. 

“Wait, don’t we need a condom?’ Sasha asked. "I don’t want either one of us to get hurt.” 

“We’ve both been tested, remember?” Shea comforted her. “We’re both clean. So unless you really want to wear one, I think we’ll be fine without.” She rubbed her shoulder affectionately, and Sasha smiled. 

“Ok, I’m ready.” 

She flinched a little as the cool liquid touched her skin, but she looked up into Shea’s eyes as she was coating her, clearly impatient to get on with it. Shea straddled Sasha’s hips and let the tip of her ghost her entrance. She looked down at Sasha to check if she was still good, and she glared at her, thrusting her hips up slightly. With that, Shea held her hips down, grabbed the base of her, and slowly slid down onto her. They both moaned as the sensations washed over them, and Shea felt her eyes water as she took in all of Sasha. She paused there for a few moments, adjusting to the feeling of being so full. She felt Sasha’s hand on her wrist, and looked down into concerned eyes. She squeezed Sasha’s hand affirmatively, and just held it for a moment. When she felt ready, she let go of Sasha’s hand and straightened up. 

*I’ll be the pilot, don’t miss your flight.* 

“You ready for a show?” She asked, itching to get moving. 

“Oh, yeah.” Sasha moaned. “Give it to me babe.” 

With Sasha’s confirmation, Shea started riding her, hands stroking herself all over. Her erection, her stomach, her chest, her legs, teasing Sasha with all the skin she couldn’t reach, letting her moans echo and tease Sasha’s ears. She felt oh so sexy as pleasure washed over her and her prostate was hit every so often, sending shock waves up her spine. Sasha was perfection inside of her, every time seemed to get better and better. She watched Sasha watching her. Her eyes were intense with pleasure and excitement, and she gave off a relaxed vibe, just as she wanted. Sasha reached out timidly and placed her fingers on the part of Shea’s hip she could reach and followed her movements for a while, almost as if she was scared to hurt her. 

“How do I look? Do I look sexy riding you? Do I feel good around you?” Shea goaded, trying to get a rise out of Sasha and snap her out of her timidness. 

“Ohh, You look insanely sexy. This is so fucking wild, seeing my dick go in and out of you, ohh, cum on me please.” She begged as her nails dug into Shea’s skin and slipped around with her movements. 

“It’s so much better without a condom, did I not tell you? ” 

“Yeah, I can feel you so much better, and you feel even more amazing, ohh, this feels so fucking good.” Sasha threw her head back, and Shea could tell she was getting close. She was too, but she didn’t want this to end yet. She slowly pulled herself off, and Sasha’s head snapped up. 

“Why did you stop? I was so close. Are you in pain?” She asked, actual concern in her face, but her eyes displayed her frustration. 

“I know you were close, that’s why I stopped.” Shea told her, running her hands down her body. Sasha’s eyes got wide as she realized what Shea meant, and she didn’t protest when Shea rolled her over onto her front. She kissed along Sasha’s spine and shoulders, pausing at the small of her back. 

“Fingers or mouth?” Shea asked, lips hovering just above her skin. 

“Umm, however you want.” 

“I’m asking you.” 

“Ummm, mmmmmouth please.” Sasha trembled, her voice muffled by a pillow. Shea purred in happiness, she loved it when Sasha let her eat her ass. She moved down, and she kissed both of her cheeks before spreading them apart. She lapped at Sasha’s entrance, and a muffled moan came from her. She licked and kissed her entrance slowly, wanting to savor each little reaction she got from her and the euphoria she got from eating ass in general. She felt so in tune with Sasha’s body when she got to eat her ass, it was one of the few times Sasha wasn’t thinking, just feeling, and she loved being able to bring her to such a place and making her fall apart in the best way possible. She stiffened her tongue and slowly inserted it into her, and a animalistic sound came from Sasha. She moved her tongue in and out slowly, and Sasha bucked beneath her, her increasingly sensitive body reacting to even the slightest brush of skin. 

“Wait, give me a second.” Sasha’s strangled voice gasped out, barely audible. Shea quickly sat back, climbing away from her. She moved back towards her head, where it was buried in a pillow, and raised it up so she could get some more air. 

“Deep breaths baby, you’re doing so good for me.” She said as she rubbed her bald head soothingly. Sasha leaned into her touch and let out a noise of contentment. Her skin was burning and flustered with passion, and Shea suddenly became aware of the heat of her own skin and in the pit of her stomach. She itched to continue prepping Sasha so they could get to where they both wanted to be, but she had to make sure she was OK to continue first. 

“What do you need right now?” She asked after a few moments, resisting the urge to plant a kiss against the top of her head. 

“I think I’m OK now, I need you please.” She said, rubbing her head against her hand. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes please, I need you really badly, please baby please.” She begged. She almost never begged like this, she truly was desperate. 

With a final rub of her back, Shea laid her head sideways onto the pillow so she might get some more air, and then moved back to her ass and hesitantly spread her cheeks once more. She gently lapped her tongue over her entrance, and was encouraged by a loud, enthusiastic moan. Her heart skipped a beat, and she picked up the pace, desperation beginning to take control. She added a finger in beside her tongue and moved them both in and out of her to try and speed up the process while Sasha writhed beneath her. 

“Please baby. I need you so badly, please hurry, I need you to fuck me, ohhhh fuck yeah this feels so good. Ohh please fuck me, please darling, please.” Sasha begged, and Shea knew she was gone. Her body was on earth, but her mind was somewhere in the cosmos. 

*I want to feel you from the inside* 

She sat back and rolled Sasha back over, sitting her up against their bed-rest pillow. She gently tucked her hands behind her back and made sure her head was supported. She looked into her eyes, her normally clear blue eyes were hazy, dull, and unfocused, they were unlike anything Shea had ever seen, but yet she loved them. Leaving her there in the middle of the bed, she went to the bathroom and gargled mouthwash a few times, making sure to scrub her lips with a sugar scrub to clean them, looking back every other minute to nervously check on Sasha. Washing her hands, she then went to the kitchen to retrieve a cold bottle of Gatorade from the fridge before going back to a more aware Sasha, her eyes were clear, but her body was still limp, still how Shea had left her. She crawled up next to her and held the bottle of Gatorade up to her mouth. 

“Drink.” She ordered, pushing the straw against her lips. Sasha obeyed, opening her mouth and taking small sips until she had drained about a fourth of the large bottle, her hands traveling up to help hold it. She then turned the straw towards Shea. 

“You need to drink too.” She said in a hoarse voice that gave her tiredness and arousal away, and so of course Shea had to take the straw into her mouth and drink, leaving about half of the bottle. She capped the bottle and placed it on the end table, grabbing the bottle of lube that was right next to it. She crawled over Sasha and kissed her, her hand under her chin. After a few seconds, Sasha broke away. 

“As much as I’m loving this side of you, can you fuck me now please?” She asked, eyes begging as she cupped her face. Her lips went into a pout and she batted her eyelashes seductively, knowing exactly how to get what she wanted from Shea. In response, Shea grabbed her legs and pulled them apart, and Sasha growled in approval. She grabbed the bottle of lube, pored some in her hand, and covered Sasha’s entrance. 

“Are you OK with me not using a condom?” She asked, pausing with her fingers inside of her. 

“Yes please, I want to feel all of you.” She whined as she pushed back against her fingers. Shea smiled as she rubbed Sasha’s head with her free hand. She pulled out her fingers and coated her erection with lube. She grabbed Sasha’s legs and wrapped them around her waist, leaning in closer until she was close enough to kiss her. She lined herself up, pausing to kiss Sasha’s clavicle. 

“Baby, please. I need you” she whimpered, and as Shea moved to her neck, she pushed her way inside her. Sasha groaned, and Shea gave her a moment to adjust as she kissed and licked at her neck. Sasha felt absolutely incredible around her, and when she started pushing back against her, Shea knew she was ready. 

“I want you to hold off as long as possible, OK baby?” 

“OK, please just fuck me now please.” 

“Gladly.” 

As she started thrusting, Sasha’s nails dug into her shoulders, and she let out a groan of pleasure and relief. Shea moved with intention, every thrust was deliberate to maximize pleasure for both of them. Sasha tried to rock her hips in time with Shea’s thrusts, but she was at too awkward of an angle, and she let out a hiss of frustration that turned into a scream of pleasure as Shea hit her prostate. She hit it again and again until Sasha was a glorious mess beneath her, glistening and shaking and cursing and just feeling. 

“How do I feel inside you right now?” She asked in an attempt at dirty talk. “Because you feel so fucking amazing around me. Your tight asshole around my hard dick, do you feel just how hard I am for you? Because you turn me on so fucking much, sometimes even when you’re just sitting there, especially when you’re shirtless, your muscles and your tattoos, and your little freckles, oh I’m so fucking obsessed with your freckles.” She growled as she leaned over to nip at those freckles, causing Sasha to cry out. “You are absolutely fucking perfect, every single inch of you. You look so sexy when you’re falling apart for me. Taking everything I give you like a fucking champ.” She grabbed Sasha’s erection and started pumping her, and she bucked into her touch. She let go of her quickly, and Sasha’s hands scrambled to replace Shea’s, but Shea didn’t let them get that far, intercepting them and pinning them down. 

“Am I going to have to tie your wrists back?” She asked, pausing buried deep inside of her, ghosting her prostate. Sasha’s face went pale, and she pulled her hands out of Shea’s grasp and held them in front of her, offering them to her with a pout. 

“P..p..p..please?” 

Shea cocked an eyebrow in surprise. She didn’t expect for her to actually go along with it. But as much as she loved the idea and wanted to see Sasha beg her for it, she was far too desperate and far too close to stop long enough to do it properly and safely. 

“Next time, I promise.” 

Sasha nodded, and moved her arms down, gripping the sheets tightly. 

“Listen, I’m getting close, do you want me to finish inside of you or on you? Or someplace else?” 

“In..inside m.me..ple..please.” She trembled. When Shea started thrusting again, she threw her head back and moaned, her face a bright, impassioned red. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, and it was one of the reasons Shea loved topping her, if she was enjoying what they were doing, she let her know through words, but mostly through moans, groans, and body language. Shea loved seeing what sounds she could draw from Sasha’s mouth. She rubbed a particularly sensitive spot on her inner thigh, and Sasha let out a squeak, a sound that Shea fell in love with. She fell into another trance, her body continuing to move and her cloudy mind obsessing over feeling. 

*And I’ll do what you like if you stay the night…..I itch for you, you’re just my type.* 

until Sasha’s nails dug back into her shoulders, and the pain broke her out as Sasha’s wrangled voice bubbled out from her throat. 

“Oh god. oh.don.. domt..don’t…st..stup..stop..i.so..im..so..close.” She stumbled out, her voice getting more high pitched and child-like as she drew nearer to orgasm. Shea picked up the pace and wrapped her hand back around Sasha’s erection. She was so close she could barely think straight, her very cells were screaming, begging for a release. But she wanted to go as long as she possibly could, at least longer than Sasha. Her body was tensing up beneath her, flailing around. She was no longer in control of herself when she came. 

Sasha let out a scream as her orgasm ripped through her, her limbs betraying her as they twitched heavily, her hole contracting around Shea until she went limp, covered in her own cum. Some of it pooled onto Shea’s skin, and the heat and stickiness of it drove her over the edge and she thrust more and more erratically until she couldn’t. 

Her orgasm knocked her down on top of Sasha, the intensity almost too much to handle. She sunk her teeth into the nearest patch of Sasha’s skin as the contractions traveled through her body, hands clutching at the sheets, groaning Sasha’s name as Sasha twitched from her after-shocks. 

They stayed like that as they recovered, Sasha eventually finding the strength to stroke Shea’s head and back while Shea rubbed her shoulders and kissed her chest. When Shea lifted her head up, she saw a smiling Sasha, Shea could tell she still felt weak, but that she didn’t mind one bit. She slowly sat up, carefully pulling out of her. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the large bruise on her chest from where Shea had bit during her orgasm. 

“So much for trying to be discrete.” She thought as she ran a finger over it. Sasha noticed her worry, and held her fingers up against Shea’s lips. Shea kissed them, and Sasha pressed them back against the bruise, smiling triumphantly. Shea couldn’t help but smile, and she leaned over and pressed a real kiss against the bruise, wishing that healing it was that simple. Sasha stroked the back of her neck, and Shea looked up at her. 

“This has been one of the best nights of my life.” Sasha said quietly, her eyes full of love and exhaustion. 

“It’s not over yet.” She said with a wink. She carefully stood up and picked Sasha up, then headed to the bathroom. Sitting Sasha down on the toilet, she handed her wet wipes to clean herself up with before turning towards the bathtub, turning the water on and fixing the temperature. She made a concoction of various bath products, salts and oils and bubbles and bombs, turning the water into a rainbow of colors that filled the room with fragrance. As she was stirring the water with her arm, she heard the toilet flush and spun around to see Sasha stand up. 

“No, no, no.” She fussed as she rushed to help her, lest she fall and crack her skull open. 

“Baby, I’m fine.” She said as she held her hands out to stop her, standing up just fine, if but a bit shaky. She washed her hands in the sink and dried them, then got out a new wet wipe and walked over to Shea on unsteady legs, gently wiping the remnants of sex off of her stomach for her. She threw the wipe away, then wrapped her arms around Shea’s neck. Shea wrapped her arms around Sasha’s waist, and they exchanged soft kisses and pecks as the water ran behind them. 

Breaking apart, Shea turned the water off, picked Sasha back up, and climbed into the tub with her, sitting against it while Sasha leaned against her, in between her legs. Shea had her arms around Sasha while she played with the bubbles, forming free form figures that collapsed in on themselves soon after they formed and drawing shapes that were filled in by the moving water almost as quickly as she could draw them. Shea kissed Sasha’s head as Sasha drew hearts in the bubbles, writing their initials inside each one. 

“SV+SC” 

“AHS+JSM” 

“SS+JM” 

“I thought you didn’t like going by your first name?” 

“I don’t really. I like you calling me Zander, but that’s about it. But I also love the way my full initials look next to yours, and anyway, if we ever get married, my full name is going to be on the marriage certificate next to your full name, so I have to love it for that.” 

“Is this a proposal?” 

“No.” She chuckled. “I’m not ready to get married yet, but I kinda want to eventually, you know, tradition and all that. And I also love the idea of being married, even if it is kinda antiquated. It’s something that holds a lot of importance in society, and maybe I’m a just a hopeless romantic, but the meaning behind it is unlike anything else. A contract of love instead of business, I kinda want that for myself, for us, for you if we don’t end up working out.” 

“You listen here, I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with you, piece of paper or not. OK? ” Shea said, forcing Sasha’s head back to look at her. “I wouldn’t have gone through all this effort for just any old trade session, I’m very serious about you, and don’t you forget it.” 

“How could I? This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, and I am so grateful. And I am so grateful to be able to call you mine, I love you so much.” She said, puckering her lips to indicate that she wanted a kiss, which Shea gave to her. 

“I love you most.” 

“Incorrect, I love you more than a stupid construct of measurement can measure. ” 

“And I still love you even more than that, that’s why I said most Babe.” 

“Dang it! Why do you feel the need to one up love? ” She asked as she pouted, folding her arms. 

“Because I love to see you get flustered.” She said as she kissed her cheek. “It’s such a turn on. In fact, keep this up, and I might have no choice but to sit you on the edge of the tub while I suck you off. ” 

“With all this soap on my dick?” 

“Yep, adds flavor.” 

“After what you just put me through, I wouldn’t last 5 minutes.” 

“True, true, I’m pretty proud of that, but I wouldn’t go straight for dessert, I want an appetizer, maybe a salad or a soup, some free bread, the main course, a pallet cleanser, then dessert. I would make your dick into a five-course meal. ” 

“Speaking of which, did you eat something while I was gone?” She asked twisting her head to look at her. “Because I won’t let you do anything else until you do.” 

“Yes, mom. I ate last night’s leftovers, but I left you some of the green beans.” 

“Good.” She said, turning back around and resting her head on her shoulder. “I have some of the biscuits left, and I may have gotten you that pasta dish you like to go.” 

“Really?!” 

“In the fridge. But not right now, it can wait until tomorrow.” 

“Thank You Babe! “Shea exclaimed as she leaned over to kiss Sasha’s cheek. “And don’t worry, nothing could get me out of this tub right now, at least until the water turns cold and we go cuddle in bed. 

“Sounds perfect.” Sasha said, nuzzling her neck. 

And so that’s what they did, Shea picking Sasha up once again to rinse off and get out of the tub, watching the colorful water run down the drain. Shea insisted on drying Sasha off for her, to her protests until Shea made good on her earlier promise, cockily pointing out that she had lasted for almost 15 minutes with her teasing. Picking up a now exhausted Sasha, she carried her into their bedroom and pulled back the sheets with one hand, gently lying her on the bed and throwing the soiled blanket into the laundry basket. 

She walked around the room blowing out the candles before crawling in bed next to Sasha, wrapping themselves in the sheets and cuddling up to her. She held her arms out, and Sasha rolled into them, nuzzling into her neck. She watched Sasha as she slowly fell asleep, as she kissed Shea’s neck and chest, as she whispered things against her skin that she could barely hear, as she gave so much trust that she showed Shea her vulnerable side and her affectionate side. As she felt safe enough in Shea’s arms to drift off in her arms. And once Sasha had fallen asleep, Shea just watched her as her own eyelids got heaver and heaver, wondering just how she got so lucky to witness this, to have the privilege to be in love with her. As she fell asleep herself, another song was playing through her head, and she smiled as she breathed in the scent of their bath that still lingered on Sasha’s skin. 

*Take my hand, take my whole life too, cause I can’t help, falling in love with you*

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used (original artists as far as I can tell) 
> 
> Ocean Eyes- Billie Ellish 
> 
> Bang Bang- Jessie J., Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj 
> 
> Warm Kitty- Original by Edith Newlin (made popular by the Big-Bang theory) 
> 
> Beneath Your Beautiful- Labyrinth 
> 
> I Love You This Big- Scotty McCreery (a call-back to my American Idol obsessed days) 
> 
> Wanted- Hunter Hayes 
> 
> Your Body Is A Wonderland- John Mayer 
> 
> You Are My Sunshine- Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell 
> 
> Love Like You- Rebecca Sugar 
> 
> Amazed- Lonestar 
> 
> L O V E- Nat King Cole 
> 
> Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars 
> 
> All Of Me- John Legend 
> 
> Bless The Broken Road- Rascal Flats 
> 
> Love Story- Taylor Swift 
> 
> Crayola Doesn’t Make A Color For Your Eyes- Kristin Anderassen 
> 
> Barefoot Cinderella- Miley Cyrus (during the Hannah Montana days) 
> 
> Shape Of You- Ed Sheeran 
> 
> Friendly Skies- Missy Elliot ft Ginuwine 
> 
> Closer- 9 Inch Nails 
> 
> Real- Years And Years 
> 
> Can’t Help Falling In Love- Elvis Presley


End file.
